Commando: Rush
Commando: Rush is an action game by Hard Circle. It was published on Miniclip's website on February 7, 2013. The game has 2 different levels, and each one is available in one of 3 different game modes. Controls Levels There are 3 levels in Commando: Rush: "Jungle", "The Docks" and the "Winter Wars. When selecting a level, the player is able to equipped or unequipped weapons from his/her load out. In Assault mode, the player's side is always on the left, and the enemy's side is on the right. Jungle Features a single trail in a jungle in Indonesia. Each team has 4 turrets in ground-level and another turret on an elevated area near the base. Each successful game gives 2,200 points. The Docks Features 2 floors in docks in the west coast of the United States. Each team has 3 turrets in each level, and an additional elevated turret each floor near the base. Winter War Was added on v1.0.18. Features a tundra area i Russia. Like in The Docks, there are 3 turrets for each team in each level (1 elevated, a total of 6 turrets for each team). A big airplane is placed in the background in the center. Each successful game results 2,200 points. Loadout The loadout 'is an inventory for weapons. It has 6 slots. 3 of the slots are unlocked by having a higher rank. *Rank 2- slot 4 unlocked. *Rank 3- slot 5 unlocked. *Rank 5- slot 6 unlocked. The first two slots contain the Barreti MC21 and the Knife. Those are default weapons, and cannot be removed from the loadout. Ranks Ranks allow unlocking new weapons and features. At first, the rank is 0. It can be increased by playing missions and killing enemies. Modes Assault This mode is very similar to Commando Assault. There are 2 camps- one on each side of the field. The player camp on the left, and the enemy on the right. In the Docks level, there are two floors with camps. Each camp has four towers with machine guns on their top. Each camp has a base with an armed soldier. Enemy soldiers and vehicles are sent from the enemy camp, and the player can call for backup by pressing space bar. Once a while, the enemy sends bosses. The bigger the damage of enemy towers is, the more frequently bosses are sent. The player wins when defeating the all enemy towers and its base. Wave On this mode, the player's base is located on the center of the field. Enemies come in waves from both sides, and the player has to defeat them before dying. Between the waves, the player has 30 seconds, which is enough time for regaining health, ammo, or allies if needed. It's possible to skip the time gap by pressing the space bar. The player can regain ammo and call for assault squads by pressing the X key when standing in front of the base. The Assault Squad ability is unlocked when reaching Rank 3, and Ammo when reaching Rank 7. Payload The ''Payload mode is very similar to the Assault mode, but here the player's camp towers are replaced by enemy towers, and the player needs to escort a booby-trapped vehicle into the enemy's base. The vehicle can be moved when the player stands on a circle below it, and the vehicle moves slowly toards the enemy base by stepping on it. When stepping out of the range, it would stand still. It also has a life bar, and if it looses all of its life, the mission is failed. Aerial Assault This Aerial Assault mode was added on version 1.0.18. In this mode, enemy aircraft will attack the player, who is on the ground. When an aircraft is destroyed, it will drop a flag. The player has 3 "bases" at which the flags must be deposited. All the red flags must go to the red base (right base), all the blue flags must go to the blue base (left base), and likewise with green (central base). The player can only carry one flag at a time. Once 10 flags have been delivered to each base, the player wins. The aircraft will get progressively harder, and flying bosses will frequently appear. Weapons Weapons are devided into 5 different categories: '''Guns, Blades, Explosives, Lunchers, and Special. By achiving higher rank, more weapons are unlocked. Dispatching Troops The player can displatch troops by clicking the space bar, if it has enough money. Money can be earned by destroying enemies. The number of dispatched troops depends on the sum of hte money the player has when pressing space; The more troops, the higher the price goes. Note:This only applies to assault mode. Other modes have different menus Upgrades Upgrades menu is available by pressing the X key while standing in front of a shop in the player's base. There different categories in every game modes. Supplies This category is available in Assault and Payload modes. Health This category is available in Wave mode. Ammo This category is available in Wave mode. Troops This category is available in Wave mode. Versions Awards Description The following description appeared on Miniclip's website" :Your favourite action hero is back in Commando Rush, a series of fast and furious quick fire missions! Rank up to unlock awesome weapons and all new game modes. Gallery Commando Rush Booty Trapped Vehicle.png|The booty-trapped vehicle Commando Rush Base Stand.png|The armed soldier in the base Bases Commando Rush Player Base Wave.png|The player base from Wave mode Commando Rush Player Base Match.png|The player base from Assault and Payload modes Commando Rush Enemy Base Match.png|The enemy base from Assault and Payload modes Other enemies Commando Rush Khaki Humvee.png|An enemy humvee See also *The Commando Series External links *Commando: Rush *Commando: Rush (.swf) *Commando: Rush (webgame) *Miniclip's home page animation Sources and references Category:Commando: Rush